Kami No Kitsune
by sasukekim9
Summary: Sasuke bertemu seorang wanita yang mengaku akan dijadikan tumbal untuk Kami no Kitsune. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke saat menolong wanita itu? NARUSASU/Aku bakalan ngasih squel kalau yang minta banyak, karena aku gak mau publis ff yang gak ada peminatnya, jadi harap review ya reader.


KAMI NO KITSUNE

 **Masasi kisimoto**

 **NaruSasu**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran dimana-nama, alur cerita gak jelas and this yaoi fanfic.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **enjoy**

Di sebuah hutan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih yang terlihat sedang mencari makanan. Pemuda yang berpakaian yukata hitam itu terlihat sangat menikmati acara berburu makanannya. Sampai-

SREEKKK

BRUKK

"Ah, tolong."

-seorang wanita berambut panjang berkuncir kuda dan bermata indigo terjatuh dihadapannya atau lebih tepatnya dibelakannya. Wanita yang entah dari mana asalnya ini terlihat sangat kesakitan, tangan wanita itu terlihat memegangi kakinya yang membiru. Melihat keadaan wanita itu membuat Sasuke-pemuda tadi- tidak tega dan menghampirinya serta mencoba membantu mengobati lukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran karena sepertinya wanita ini sedang ketakutan, ditambah lagi pakaian wanita ini yang terlihat sangat aneh. Memang wanita ini memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan corak bunga sakura di dalamnya. Hanya saja wanita ini memakai tudung yang menutupi wajahnya dan wanita ini seperti wanita yang akan ditumbalkan dilihat dari symbol yang terdapat pada kimono bagian depan yang dikenakan wanita itu.

"Tolong aku tuan!" seru wanita itu yang terlihat panic.

"Memangnya ada apa nona?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat semakin tidak mengerti. Perkataan wanita ini membuat Sasuke bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita ini?

"Aku akan dijadikan tumbal untuk kitsune no kami tuan, tolong aku!" Ah ternyata benar dugaan Sasuke, jika wanita ini akan dijadikan tumbal. Sasuke melihat wanita ini yang sepertinya akan menangis, sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu jika di negeri ini masih ada persembaha tumbal. Bukankah hal seperti itu sudah tidak diberlakukan lagi? Lagipula inikan bukan suku maya.

"Kenapa kau dijadikan tumbal? bukankah di negeri ini tidak diberlakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku dijadikan tumbal sebagai syarat untuk memperoleh kekuatan dari Kitsune no Kami, sebenarnya bukan sekali ini saja penumbalan dilakukan. Sebelumnya sudah banyak yang ditumbalkan." Jawab wanita itu dengan sedikit ketakutan. Bukan apa-apa, wanita itu hanya merasa was-was saja jika orang-orang yang mengejarnya menemukannya disini. Melihat gelagat wanita ini membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan membantu wanita itu untuk sembunyi.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, sebaiknya kau ikut aku. Apa kau bisa jalan?" putus Sasuke. Melihat wanita didepannya yang sepertinya tidak bisa berjalan membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk memapahnya.

"Terima kasih tuan." Ucap wanita itu tulus.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan wanita yang dipapahnya ini.

"Hinata tuan, namaku Hinata."

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Other side

Segerombolan pria terlihat sedang berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu, ditangan mereka masing-masing membawa sebuah samurai. Mereka terus berlari sambil sesekali berpencar dan mencari kesemak-semak, tidak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti. Salah satu dari mereka yang memakai penutup kepala dengan bulu-bulu halus disekitarnya yang merupakan pemimpin kawanan itu terlihat menggerang menahan marah.

"Sepertinya wanita itu sudah pergi dari sini master." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan anggota dari sekelompok orang tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke kuil persembahan, aku yakin wanita itu pasti akan kembali." Ujar sang ketua yang terlihat sedikit tenang dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Dari mana master tahu jika wanita itu akan kembali master?"

"Apa kalian lupa jika disekitar sini hanya ada hutan belantara, yang pastinya banyak hewan liar berkeliaran, aku yakin jika wanita itu tidak akan bertahan lama di hutan ini dan akan kembali pada kita."

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan orang yang bernama jetsu itu dan kau dijadikan tumbal, tapi bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita disampingnya yang terlihat lebih tenang dan sesekali membantu Sasuke menyalakan api. Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berada di dalam gua, tadi saat diperjalanan Sasuke melihat sebuah gua setelah melewati semak-semak belukar yang menutupi gua tersebut. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk sembunyi di dalam gua itu. Selain karena Gua itu cukup tertutup, langit juga sepertinya akan hujan membuat mereka memutuskan untuk singgah disana dengan menyalakan api sebegai penghangat.

"Saat itu aku sedang mencari makanan disekitar hutan, lalu aku bertemu dengan jetsu dan dia membawaku setelah aku dilumpuhkan." Jawab Hinata dengan pandangan yang terlihat sendu, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Padahal saat itu aku akan merayakan ulang tahun putraku yang pertama."

"Kau sudah menikah? Tapi bukankah yang ditumbalkan harusnya masih perawan?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit shok, Sasuke sungguh tidak menyangka jika gadis yang ditolongnya ini ternyata sudah menikah dan bahkan sudah punya anak? Yang benar saja.

"Ya aku memang sudah menikah dan aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menumbalkanku, padahal mereka tahu aku sudah punya anak." "Aku sungguh tidak ingin ditumbalkan, bagaimana dengan anak dan suamiku jika mereka menemukanku. Aku yakin mereka pasti tidak akan menyerah."

Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan pandangan sendu, ia merasa iba dengan gadis itu. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anak Hinata jika sampai Hinata ditumbalkan. Padahal anaknya masih membutuhkan kasih saying dari ibunya. Lama Sasuke berfikir sampai sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

"Hinata aku rasa aku bisa membantumu."

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Hari sudah menjelang sore, langit berwarna biru sudah digantikan dengan warna jingga. Burung-burung terlihat berterbangan menghisi langit berwarna orange tersebut. Namun, pergantian waktu ini tidak menyulutkan niat seorang wanita berkimono merah dan bertudung putih untuk tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju tengah hutan. Wanita itu terus berjalan menghiraukan langit yang sepertinya akan berganti menjadi gelap.

Keberadanan wanita itu sepertinya disadari oleh penghuni kawasan hutan ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda beryukata putih dan berambut putih sedang memperhatikan wanita tersebut. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah tali yang entah untuk apa fungsinya. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan wanita yang berjalan tadi dengan intens hingga-

SREEKK

"Jangan bergerak!" ujar pemuda tadi dengan menodongkan sebuah samurai ke leher wanita yang berjalan tadi dari belakang. Sedangkan wanita tadi terlihat sangat terkejut dengan serang tiba-tiba yang dialaminya. Pemuda itu lalu menangkap kedua tangan wanita yang disandranya lalu mengikatnya dengan kencang.

"ayo ikut aku wanita brengsek!" tidak ada sahutan dari wanita itu, membuat pemuda tadi merasa jengkel dan menyeret wanita tadi, tidak peduli jika wanita itu kesakitan.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah kuil yang terlihat kuno. Di depan kuil itu terdapat sebuah patung berbentuk rubah berekor Sembilan. Mereka lalu memasuki kuil tersebut dengan keadaan si wanita diseret paksa. Setelah memasuki kuil tersebut terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian sama namun terdapat satu orang yang wanita itu pikir adalah ketuanya, karena pria itu memakai penutup kepala dengan bulu-bulu halus disekitarnya yang terlihat seperti bulu seekor rubah dan di depannya terlihat sebuah lambing yang tidak dimengerti wanita tersebut.

"Master saya membawa wanita ini kembali." Ujar pemuda tadi sambil menundukan dirinya di depan orang yang dipanggil Master tadi, tidak lupa dengan sang wanita yang masih diseretnya.

"Kerja bagus Kabuto, malam ini kita akan mempersembahkan satu wanita lagi untuk Kami no Kitsune hahahaha." Sang ketua ang terlihat senang dengan hasil tangkapan anak buahnya ini tertawa dengan keras bersama anak buahnya yang lain. Lalu berjalan manghampiri pemuda yang bernama kabuto tadi. Setelah sampai didepan Kabuto dan wanita tadi sang ketua lalu dengan tidak sabaran membuka tudung si wanita.

SREEETTT

"KAU!"

"Hai Jetsu!" ujar wanita ah atau lebih tepatnya pria yang menyamar menjadi wanita itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Wajah sang ketua bernama Jetsu itu terlihat sangat kaget. Bukan hanya Jetsu saja yang kaget, tapi semua orang yang ada di kuil itu juga terlihat kaget tidak terkecuali Kabuto.

Tadi saat Jetsu membuka tudungnya bukan wajah seorang wanita berambut panjang dan bermata lavender yang dilihatnya, tetapi seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo dan bermata onix yang dilihatnya. Pria yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke ini hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati saat melihat wajah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ya inilah ide yang diungkapkan Sasuke pada Hinata tadi, walaupun tadi Hinata sempat menolak ide ini tapi setelah dijelaskan dan sedikit bujukan akhirnya Hinata menyetujui idenya. Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk bertukar posisinya dengannya agar Hinata bisa keluar dari Hutan ini dengan aman. Dan Sasuke akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"KAU berani sekali menipuku! Dimana wanita brengsek itu?" Jetsu yang terlihat sangat marah bertanya pada Sasuke yang tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun. Bagaimana tidak marah, jika ritual persembahanmu yang seharusnya berjalan dengan baik harus kacau dengan penyamaran Sasuke? Padahal ini adalah riual terakhir untuk memperoleh keabadian dari Kami no Kitsune.

"Kalian cepat bereskan dia!" perintah Jetsu pada anak buahnya. Mendengar perintah dari ketuanya membuat mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Sasuke. Lalu secara serentak mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan menyerang Sasuke. Namun dengan tanggap Sasuke langsung mengambil sebuah samurai yang tergeletak di sebuah meja di belakangnya lalu mulai menagkis serangan mereka.

Suara sahutan pedang sangat terdengar jelas dari dalam kuil tersebut. Mereka terlihat sama-sama kuat, walaupun Sasuke bertarung sendirian. Namun, kemampuan bertarung Sasuke tidak bisa diremehkan. Sampai kemudian Kabuto berhasil menggores lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menjadi sedikit lengah hingga terkena pukulan di punggungnya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, Sasuke lalu bangkit dan mulai melakukan perlawanan. Namun, karena kondisi fisik Sasuke yang terlihat semakin lemah membuatnya berhasil dilumpuhkan. Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tidak berdaya membuat mereka menghentikan serangannya. Lalu salah satu diantara mereka bertanya pada Jetsu.

"Master lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada pemuda ini?"

"Kita akan memberikan persembahan berupa darah dan tubuh dari pemuda ini kepada Kami no Kitsune." Ujar Jetsu dengan seringaian kejam di wajahnya. Pernyataan Jetsu tersebut kontan saja membuat para angotanya menjadi senang. Itu artinya ritual akan tetap dilaksanakan dan mereka akan mendapatkan keinginan mereka.

"Bawa dia ke tempat persembahan!"

"Baik Master!"

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

"Wahai Kami no Kitsune, terimalah persembahan kami ini." "Darah dari pemuda yang masih perjaka" Jetsu kini sedang memulai ritual persembahannya untuk sang Kitsune. Semua anggotanya kini kini sedang mengelilingi sebuah batu panjang yang diatasnya terdapat seorang pemuda dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki diikat membentuk huruf X. Sasuke-pemuda yang diikat- kini tidak lagi mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna merah, tetapi hanya mengenakan selembar kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, itu pun hanya dipasang asal-asalan.

"Kami no Kitsune terimalah, terimalah persembahan kami ini." Dengan membawa sebuah katana, Jetsu mulai mendekati Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Ya setidaknya, Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan seorang ibu dan istri untuk sebuah keluarga kecil yang terlihat bahagia.

Setelah sampai di depan Sasuke, Jetsu mulai mengangkat katanaanya untuk menebas Sasuke. "Apa kau punya pesan terakhir?" ujar Jetsu dengan seringaian kejamnya.

"Tidak terima kasih, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menyatukan sebuah keluarga kecil yang mungkin akan membuat dewa memasukanku ke tengoku." Jawab Sasuke santai. Walaupun tidak dapat Sasuke pungkiri jika ada rasa takut yang melandanya. Tapi mereka tidak boleh tahu kan? Itu akan membuat mereka merasa menang.

"Cih, kau akan masuk ke neraka bocah." Ujar Jetsu dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas Sasuke namun-

CREESSS

Jetsu jatuh dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya seorang pemuda berambut blonde terlihat melemparkan senyum kepuasannya. "Cih, jadi setelah kalian salah menumbalkan orang, kalian juga akan mengotori tempat ritual untukku dengan membunuh tumbalku? Hanya aku yang berhak membunuh tumbalku!" Sahut spemuda tersebebut.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Disekitar pemuda itu terdapat sekumpulan rubah yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Sementara semua anak buah Jetsu kini bergetar ketakuatan. Mereka jelas tahu siapa pemuda itu, ditambah lagi setelah mereka meliahat mayat jetsu yang terlihat mengerikan. "Kami-sama maafkan kami." Ujar mereka secara serentak dengan menundukan diri masing-masing.

"tidak ada ampun untuk kalian, ayo serang mereka ketsu." Ujar pemuda blonde yang memakai Yukata berwarna kuning itu. Mendengar nada perintah dari tuannya, sekumpulan rubah itu lalu mulai menyerang mangsanya yang tidak lain merupakan anak buah dari Jetsu.

Melihat sekumpulan rubah yang sepertinya akan menyerang mereka, membuat mereka bangkit dan lari terbirit-birit. Namun tetap saja, merka tidak sebanding dengan rubah pendamping sang Kitsune tersebut sehingga terdengar suara jeritan dan lolongan dari mereka di sepanjang kuil itu. Melihat kejadian yang disaksikannya membuat Sasuke mau-tak mau merasa syok dan takut. Syok karena kedatangan pemuda itu yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkannya, dan takut karena Sasuke pikir pemuda itu juga akan membunuhnya seperti membunuh Jetsu dan anak buahnya.

Sang Kitsune lalu memandang calon tumbalnya sejenak sebelum menghampirinya. Lalu sang Kitsune berjongkok dan menyembuhkan luka yang terdapat di dalam tubuh Sasuke. "Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada pemuda lain didepannya.

"Na Namaku Sa Sasuke, Kami-sama." Jawab Sasuke gugup. Hei bagaimana tidak gugup jika pemuda yang didepannya ternyata adalah seorang Kami yang disembah oleh Jetsu dan yang lainnya? Ya walaupun sang Kitsune sudah menyeamatkan serta menyembuhkannya.

"Oh Sasuke, aku Naruto. Senang melihatmu Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan liar. Naruto lalu berjalan kearah bawah tubuh Sasuke dan menyingkap kain yang menutupi bagian bawahnya."Kami-sama apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke kaget. Sungguh Sasuke sangat kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari sang Kitsune bernama Naruto itu. Apalagi yang dilakukan sang Kitsune diluar akal pikirannya, dengan menyingkap kain yang menutupi area pribadinya yang tidak tertutupi apapun selain kain tadi. Sungguh Sasuke sangat malu.

"Mm tidak buruk juga." Gumam sang Kitsune. "Kau tahu Sasuke aku sangat menyukai tubuhmu ini, dan aku rasa aku akan menandaimu." Ujar Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud anda Kami-sam AKHH" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya sang Kitsune sudah terlebih dahulu meremas selangkangannya. "Panggil aku Naruto Sayang." Ucap Naruto sembari mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke dan menggigit leher putih itu. "AAKKKHHH Na Naruto?" Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan terikat terlihat sangat pasrah. Sementara Naruto sudah terlihat selesai dengan usurannya. Setelah Naruto melepaskan diri dari leher Sasuke, leher itu kemudian membentuk tato bergambar tiga tomoe dileher Sasuke. Dan Naruto sepertinya sangat puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Setelah berhasil menandai leher Sasuke, Naruto lalu bergerak ke arah bawah atau lebih tepatnya kearah dada Sasuke. Lalu Naruto mulai menyingkap kain yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk melihat bagian dalam dada tersebut. Setelah kain itu tersingkap, Naruto dapat melihat dua buah benda kecil berwarna coklat yang terpasang di kanan kiri dada Sasuke. Lalu dengan tidak sabar Naruto mulai mengemut kedua benda itu secara bergantian.

"Mmmhhh Naruto akh ah." Desah Sasuke saat Naruto mulai mengemuti nipplenya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat puas.

Setelah puas menikmati nipple itu, wajah Naruto lalu semakin turun ke bawah. Dan berhenti tepat di depan junior Sasuke. Namun, setelah sampai di depan selangkangan Sasuke Naruto tidak meneruskan aksinya, melainkan beranjak pergi yang membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung. Namun, kebingungan Sasuke tergantikan menjadi tatapan mengerti saat Naruto terlihat akan melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua kaki Sasuke. Setelah berhasil melepaskan tali yang mengikat Sasuke, Naruto lalu mulai membuka kedua kaki Sasuke menjadi mengangkang lebar. Dan dapat naruto lihat sebuah lubang berwarna merah muda yang tadi tersembunyi di antara belahan pantat Sasuke.

"ARRGGGHHH Itaiii!" jerit Sasuke yang terdengar seperti seperti kesakitan. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa sakit, Naruto secara mendadak memasukan kemaluannya ke dalam lubang Sasuke yang belum pernah dimasuki tanpa persiapan, catat TANPA PERSIAPAN. Dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke menjadi kesakitan.

"Hiks sakit Naruto hiks itaii akh." Isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Sementara Naruto sang pelaku tidak merespon apapun selain terus mendorong kemaluannya untuk memasuki Sasuke lebih dalam lagi. Sebenarnya Naruto mendengar jeritan Sasuke hanya saja Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan kenikmatan yang diperolehnya dari lubang Sasuke.

BLLEESSS

Akhirnya setelah berjuang memasukan kejantananya kedalam lubang sempit itu, Naruto berhasil memasuki Sasuke. Berhenti sebentar sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya, Naruto lalu melirik Sasuke yang masih terisak sambil memejamkan matanya menahan perih dilubangnya. Karena merasa tidak tega, Naruto lalu mengecup pelan kedua mata Sasuke untuk memberikan ketenangan. Dan berhasil, setelah mengecup kedua matanya secara lembut, Sasuke kemudian dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dapat ia lihat wajah naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum lembut mendapati pria dibawahnya ini sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku akan menggerakan pinggulku, aku jamin kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lembut yang masih terpajang diwajahnya.

"Akh ah mnh mhh ah ah Naru ah ngh." Desah Sasuke saat Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa rasa sakit yang tadi dia rasakan sudah berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang jujur belum pernah Sasuke rasakan sebelumnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat di atas kepalanya. Ingat tangan Sasuke masih terikat dan kain yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya kini tersingkap tidak lagi melindungi tubuhnya.

Naruto yang merasakan jepitan lubang Sasuke pada kejantanannya mulai menggeram pelan. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Sasuke yang merasakan gerakan Naruto yang semakin keras hanya dapat mendesah menikmati sodokan pada lubangnya. Sasuke kini sudah terbiasa dengan tindakan tiba-tiba pria diatasnya ini. Merasa bosan dengan posisinya sekarang, Naruto lalu bergerak membuka kedua ikatan di tangan Sasuke, lalu menundukan Sasuke di pangkuannya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke dan mulai menggerakan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ah ah mh mmh akh Naru aku akan sampai." Sahut Sasuke saat merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Bersama Sasuke." Naruto lalu mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk menggerakan badan Sasuke dan kemudian-

"AAAKKKKHHHH" Mereka mencapai puncaknya masing-masing. Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Kini Sasuke merasa lemas pada tubuhnya dan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kejantanan Naruto yang masih berada dilubangnya. "Kau tidak berfikir jika ini sudah selesaikan?" Tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto sontak saja langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan dapat ia lihat seringaian liar di wajah pemuda Blonde itu.

"AAKKHHH YA." Teriak Sasuke saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto membawa tubuhnya berdiri dengan mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan secara tiba-tiba menggerakan pinggulnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memeluk tubuh pria di depannya ini.

Skip Time

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berbaring di batu tempat persembahan tadi. Setelah mereka mengghabiskan waktu sampai 6 ronde, mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring di batu tersebut. Posisi keduanya yaitu dengan keadan Naruto barbaring terlentang sementara Sasuke berada diatasnya dalam keadaan tengkurap dengan keadaan junior Naruto yang masih tertanam di lubang Sasuke. Hening menyelimuti keduanya sampai kemudian Sasuke memulai pembicaraan dengan menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengganjalnya.

" Naruto! Apa kau sungguh seorang Dewa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil, pertanyaan Sasuke sungguh lucu menurut Naruto. "Menurutmu aku ini apa Sasuke?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke Naruto malah balik bertanya. Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri. Apa-apaan pemuda ini membuatnya penasaran saja.

"Aku bertanya padamu karena aku tidak tahu bodoh." Sahut Sasuke dengan kesal. Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke kontan saja membuat Naruto tertawa, apalagi setelah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. Dan apa tadi, Sasuke mengatainya bodoh? Sungguh selama ini belum pernah ada yang mengatainya apalagi dengan kata bodoh. Benar-benar membuat Naruto kagum sendiri.

"Bagi sebagian orang aku ini memang seorang kami Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya aku hanyalah seorang siluman yang mempunya kekuatan hampir setara dengan dewa." Jawab Naruto terdengar santai.

"Jadi kau itu bukan Dewa Naruto?" mendongakan kepalanya Sasuke lalu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Julukan dewa itu tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya Sasuke." Jawab Naruto yang terdengar sangat lembut. Jika boleh jujur Naruto sebenarnya tertarik dengan pemuda yang berada di atasnya ini. Pemuda ini membuat Naruto kagum sekaligus terpesona akan tindakannya yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan seorang wanita bersetatus sebagai istri dan ibu di rumahnya. Ya Naruto memang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke, karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan Dewa.

"Sudahlah Sasuke sebaiknya kau tidur, aku tahu kau lelah." Ujar Naruto sembari mengusap punggung Sasuke yang berada di dekapannya. Sasuke lalu menyamankan posisinya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Sepasang suami istri serlihat sedang berlarian menuju Hutan dengan wajah panik. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang? Entahlah. Lama mereka mencari sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda beryukata putih dengan perut yang membuncit keluar dari dalam hutan dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya. Dan memandangi sepasang suami istri itu dengan raut wajah heran.

"YA Sasuke, sudah ku bilang jangan pergi keluar sendirian apalagi ke sampai Hutan kau membuat kami panik." Jerit seorang wanita tadi dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Sungguh tadi dia panic sekali saat tidak menemukan Sasuke dirumahnya.

"Ck kau berlebihan Hinata, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau memang sekarang tidak apa-apa Sasuke, tapi bagaiman jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu apalagi sekarang kau sedang hami?" Ujar Hinata yang sepertinya hampir menangis. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hanya memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan sendu. Sembari mengusap perutnya, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata lalu memeluknya secara lembut walaupun sedikit sulit karena perutnya yang membuncit.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." Ujar Sasuke lembut dengan masih memeluk Hinata sembari mengusap punggung wanita yang sedang menangis ini.

"Tapi hiks kau seperti ini hiks karena aku Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata sedikit terisak.

Ya setelah kejadian dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berhubungan intim, Sasuke jadi mengandung anak Naruto. Mustahil memang mengingat Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Namun sekali lagi, ingat Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan Dewa. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika Naruto bisa membuat seorang pria hamil. Biarpun demikian, semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Yang Sasuke ingat, saat bangun tidur sasuke mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur seorang diri dengan yukata yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Setelah sebulan kejadian itu Sasuke lalu bertemu dengan Hinata, dan wanita itu mengenalkannya pada suaminya Neji dan anaknya Himawari yang saat itu berusia satu tahun. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang dan Sasuke disuruh Hinata untuk menginap di rumahnya. sampai kemudian saat Sasuke membantu Hinata membakar ikan Sasuke pingsan dihadapan Hinata yang kontan saja membuat Hinata panic dan memanggil suaminya untuk membawa Sasuke kekamarnya dan memanggil tabib.

Namun setelah tabib itu selesai memeriksa Sasuke, kedua pasangan suami istri itu terkejut bukan main saat mendengar jika Sasuke sedang hamil dan kandungannya menginjak usia 1 bulan. Dan setelah Sasuke siuman, Hinata langsung menuntut penjelasan pada Sasuke kenapa dia bisa hamil, padahal Sasuke merupakan pria tulen. Setelah didesak cukup lama Sasuke akhirnya memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat menyamar menjadi Hinata untuk mengecoh Jetsu. Tidak lama setelah Sasuke selesai bercerita, Hinata kemudian langsung menangis tersedu-sedu karena Hinata merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Karena demi menyelamatkannya, Sasuke sampai berkorban begitu besar untuknya.

Pada saat itu juga Hinata menyuruh Sasuke untuk tinggal bersamanya yang tentunya sudah disetujui oleh Neji suaminya. Hinata melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Sasuke dengan menjaganya dari apapun yang membuat Sasuke bisa terluka. Apalagi Sasuke sedang hamil, yang pastinya akan menyita banyak perhatian dan bahaya akan selalu mengancam Sasuke. Setelah desakan dan rayuan Hinata berikan pada Sasuke agar Sasuke mau tinggal bersamanya, akhirnya Sasuke menyetujuinya. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah tinggal dengan pasangan suami istri itu selama 4 bulan yang artinya kandungannya sudah mencapai usia 5 bulan.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita pulang hari sudah semakin sore." Ujar Neji pada keduanya. Neji yang tadi melihat keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sungguh Neji merasa senang dengan hubungan keduanya. Apalagi setelah ia tahu, jika Sasuke menyelamatkan istrinya dari bahaya, dan sama seperti istrinya, Neji juga bertekat akan melindungi Sasuke dari marabahaya yang akan menimpanya. Mendengar ucapan Neji kedua orang itu lantas melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan hutan secara bersamaan. Dengan Sasuke yang dituntun Hinata, dan Sasuke tidak dapat menolak tindakan Hinata yang satu itu.

Sasuke sungguh merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan keluarga kecil ini. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak merasa tertekan atau pun sedih saat mendengar pernyataan bahwa dirinya sedang hamil. Justru sebaliknya, Sasuke merasa sangat senang karena dia bisa mengandung anak dari mahluk yang dicintainya. Ya Sasuke memang mencintai Naruto, walaupun selama lima bulan ini Sasuke tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun, Sasuke tetap mensyukuri atas apa yang dewa berikan padanya. _'terima kasih kami-sama, terima kasih Naruto sudah memberikan semua anugrah ini.'_

END

Omake

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde terlihat terduduk dipinggir danau yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan. Sampai kemudian seorang pemuda berambut merah yang entah datang darimana memeluk sang blonde dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?" Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu pada pemuda yang dipeluknya.

"Tidak ada! Kenapa kau menemuiku Gaara?" jawab sang blonde yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, membuat Gaara mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan Naruto ini, apa dia sudah lupa dengan janji mereka kemarin? Sungguh membuat Gaara kesal saja.

"Ck, apa kau melupakan janji kita Naruto?" sahut Gaara setengah kesal. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengan jawaban dari Gaara hanya tertawa pelan. Mana mungkin dia melupakan janji mereka untuk mendapat kenikmatan dunia. Apa lagi mereka sudah tidak pernah berhubungan selama 3 bulan karena Gaara harus pergi untuk menemui keluarganya. Gaara merupakan siluman rakun yang menjadi patnernya untuk mencapai kepuasan. Mereka sudah lama berhubungan terhitung sudah 8 tahun mereka berhubungan. Dan Naruto sudah menjadikan Gaara sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa sayang, bagaiman aku bisa melupakan malam panas kita." Ujar Naruto yang sukses membuat pipi Gaara memerah. Lalu, tak lama kemudian Naruto membalikan badannya dan mencium bibir tipis Gaara secara lembut dan kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang menggairahkan.

FIN

 **Ff gaje dari aku yang terinsfirasi dari salah satu manga bahasa jepang bertema mpreg. Alur ceritanya sama, tapi tetep ada perbedaan antara cerita aku sama manga itu. Sebenernya agak malu juga sih nulis ff baru, padahal yang MIM aja belum aku kelarin. Tapi, tangan aku ini udah gatel pengen nulis ni ff. tadinya ini ff bakalan aku publis hari selasa kemarin, tapi karena kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk ujikom jadi baru kali ini aku publis. Aku harap ff ini gak mengecewakan para reader ne ^_^ anggep aja ff ini sebagai selingan dari MIM.**

 **Oh ya yang nunggu MIM harap sabar ya, soalnya sedang dalam pengetikan. Nanti alur cerita MIM bakalan aku jelasin di chap depan, aku harap para reader sabar nunggunya ya. Trima kasih, sampai jumpa lagi readers ^^**

 **Review ditunggu ya**

 **PPSSSTTT aku harap kalian ngerti sama jalan cerianya ne ;-)**


End file.
